User blog:Fistful of Force/Nami as support Part 2.
After writing that blog on Nami being a support, the general consensus among support players was, "yea, she's good, but why should I play her instead of 'X'? So I sat down and thought about what Nami has that makes her special, and this is what I came up with. 1) Heal: Now you may say that "oh, lots of supports have heal, it's not that special." Well, I'm here to tell you, yes, it is. Healing is an extreamely strong aspect of any Heal champ, because it boosts sustain, gives more room to make mistakes, and allows you to play more aggressivly. It's just a good all around skill. What's more, Nami's heal is in reality, really good. It's : 65 / 95 / 125 / 155 / 185 of heal on a 9 second cd. That's more than Soraka level one, and that's not even counting double heal. You can also play tons of interesting tricks with it using the bounce, if you are clever and quick fingered. 2) Tidal Wave: This is a misunderstood spell. Unlike her heal, which is better than, say, Janna's shield because it is more forgiving and user-friendly, Nami's ult is'' less forgiving and user-friendly''. In order to make full use of her slow moving and long cast time ult, you must utilize it's massive range and size to it's complete potential. It's not easy to use, and it's not designed ''to be easy to use. They could have made the projectile speed twice what it was,'' but if they did that, they would have to nerf other parts of her kit.'''' Instead, they chose to make the rest of her kit well rounded and more useful, rather than make her a "press 'r' to win", which, to be frank, is a good thing, because there are already too many 'R' champs in the game already (Riven, Karthus, Darius.) To use Nami's ult, you must keep in mind two things: First it is slow as heck, and second, it's fricking massive. Take your time. The AoE is huge, and you will probably hit something so long as ''you do not rush it. ''Combo it with Q or E, or another champ's CC. Wait for them to go all in, or bait their blinks. Nami's ult is a powerful AoE damaging CC, and should be recognized for what it is: Gamechanging. A little note about her Q: I feel like people don't get that you're supposed to lead with your E so it's easier to land, or cast it from the bush so they have less time to react. Just fyi, it has a three hit limit. 3) Movespeed buff passive: 1.5 seconds of +30 movespeed is better than a consistent +3%. Since the average movespeed is now 325, you'd gain merely ~10 MS. That'd mead you'd have to move 4.5 seconds to get the same distance as a 1.5 second +30 movespeed buff. That's ~4 attacks, or around 400 dmg for a early game champ like ez or graves. Plus, if you combo W and E, you can get 3 seconds rather than 1.5. That's around 800 dmg. Of course, these numbers are purely theoretical. But the idea is sound. Movespeed is a game-affecting factor, and should be used much more often. Category:Blog posts